Dragon Scouts Z
by Follow the Stray
Summary: The Z-fighters are reborn as Sailor Scouts and visa versa o_O;; this can't be good...


Author's Note: I wrote this when I was unable to connect to the Internet and RP (not to mention talk to my friends…which just practically KILLED me since I got signed off rather rudely). Technology is as annoying as it is amazing at times *angry face*. Well one thing's for sure ^_^ writing, reading, and music will always be capable even if electricity didn't exist. All of which helped me write this! (Well, except for the fact that I'm typing it on a Computer and is based on characters from the TV—but!! They were originally comic book characters so there :P)  
PS- This story is based on another story I didn't like that was based on some pictures I drew. I'm hoping to make more crossovers like this ^_^  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Sailors  
  
"I will be back Sailor Moon! You just wait! I will return!" The evil Queen Beryl declared as she fell to the ground powering down to her original form.  
"Oh yeah," Sailor Moon said putting his Crescent Moon Wand in the sash of his Sailor suit, "like I've never heard THAT one before."  
Suddenly, a loud screech was heard.  
"MR GOKU!" The long brown-haired teacher known as Miss Haruna yelled at her spiky dark-haired student who was, rather rudely, snoring with his head back in her classroom, "Will you kindly WAKE UP!"  
"Huh?" Goku looked up pooping a bubble that had been formulating in his nose, "Is it lunchtime?"  
"Awww Goku," Krillin, Goku's short, black-haired friend hid his face behind his book.  
"NO IT'S NOT LUNCHTIME!" Ms Haruna shouted at Goku with a demonic look in her eyes.  
"Oh, ok," Goku said right before falling back to sleep again.  
"THAT'S IT GOKU!" Ms. Haruna yelled pointing outside the door, "You get up and you stand out there for the rest of the period!"  
The only reply from Goku was a loud snore that made the class full of boys begin to laugh.  
"I WANT YOU OUT!!!" Ms. Haruna screamed at the top of her lungs. That force alone knocked both Goku and his desk out of her room.  
"Well…she didn't havta yell…" Goku muttered lying in the middle of the hallway with his desk on top of his stomach.  
  
"Where IS that boy?" Ms. Hikaru, the red-haired Principal in a nearby public school muttered to herself before hearing loud screams from the girl's locker room. "I just HAD to ask, didn't I?"  
Several girls ran out still screaming when Ms. Hikaru stomped into the locker room. She soon came out pulling a longhaired boy with a scar across his cheek by the ear.  
"Owe, owe, owe," he hopped on one foot, "sensitive spot Ms H."  
"That's Ms HIKARU to you boy," the Principal let the boy known as Yamcha go and took a white bra that was hanging out of his shirt giving him a disapproving glare.  
"I uh…got lost…" Yamcha replied nervously.  
"Yeah I bet," Ms. Hikaru looked at him skeptically.  
A girl with a towel walked out and approached her carefully, "Uh Ms Hikaru…"  
Before the girl even had to finish Ms Hikaru handed over the bra.  
"Thanks," the girl said disappearing inside the locker room. Yamcha gave a dopey grin as he watched the girl until the principal smacked him in the face. He looked down at his short principal/caretaker as he touched his cheek.  
"Oh don't look at me like that," Ms. H snapped, "You know what this means, don't you Yamcha?"  
He shrugged.  
"Think Yamcha, what did I say the last time you sneaked into the girl's locker room?"  
Yamcha thought real hard and then suddenly it dawned on him. He grinned nervously and chuckled a bit, "I love you dear nephew?"  
"Not quite," Ms Hikaru gave a false grin and took him once again by the ear and then dragged him down the hall to her office.  
"Please Ms H!" Yamcha begged literally on his knees begging, "Don't send me to that all boys school! Please, please, please! You don't realize what a place like that could DO to a guy like me!"  
"I'm willing to take a chance," Ms Hikaru replied on the phone listening to it ring.  
"You're putting my future love life at risk!"  
"Like I said, I'm willing to take a chance," Ms H said again right before starting up a conversation on the phone.  
"Goodbye manhood," Yamcha collapsed on the floor, "hello Drag Queen Dom."  
  
Goku stared at the clock in the hallway thinking, 5 minutes until the bell rings and I can get some food. Man, I'm starving!  
That's when he noticed a struggle at the end of the hall. A long red-haired boy with a kilt and blazer not of the school was tugging on the ear of a taller black haired boy with the school's navy blue sailor uniform (male people, male sailor).  
"Hey you!" Goku shouted and both boys looked up, "Leave him alone!"  
And without a reply Goku charged down the hall and head butt the short one making him slam backwards on to the ground. Only Goku soon learned that was no boy.  
"Hey," Goku pointed at his victim's chest, "you have breasts."  
"No duh Einstein," the woman, who was none other than Ms Hikaru sat up.  
"Are you okay Auntie H?" Yamcha blinked who until now was dumbfounded by Goku's actions.  
"Yeah I'm fine," Hikaru stood up then once again grabbed Yamcha by the ear, "come along dear nephew, you're class ends soon."  
"Weird," Goku muttered once the odd couple disappeared into Ms Haruna's classroom. He ran back and peered into the room just as Hikaru left so he could catch the new boy's name.  
"Although rather late, today class we have a new student joining us!" Ms Haruna motioned to the depressed Yamcha, or at least he was depressed until he saw what nice figure his new teacher had, "Everyone welcome Mr. Yamcha."  
"Why don't we cut the childish games and better acquaint ourselves," Yamcha kneeled on one knee and kissed Ms Haruna's hand with an evil little smirk on his face.  
To this Ms Haruna took out an oversized mallet and pounded Yamcha on the head leaving a big lump on the top of his head.  
"I guess that's a no," Yamcha stated with Xs in his eyes and swirling stars flying everywhere. Goku couldn't help but laugh, as well as all the other boys in the class.  
"You can take a seat in the back," Ms Haruna pointed to the back of the room.  
As soon as Yamcha got halfway down the classroom the bell rang and everyone cleared out.  
"I could've been a doctor," Ms Haruna slumped in her seat, "but NOOO I wanted to teach at an all boys school."  
  
Yamcha aimlessly followed the group of boys to their next class, which happened to be lunch. He turned his head to look into a classroom for on moment and lost them.  
He looked around blinking, how could he lose a whole class of boys?  
Suddenly, a hand tapped him on the shoulder making him freak out and jump up. He freaked out even more when he turned around to see a tall green man in a Sailor suit, "AHHHH!!!"  
"Yeah…I get that a lot," the green guy replied.  
Yamcha stared with his mouth wide-open, sound no longer coming out.  
The green guy sighed impatiently, "You seem lost."  
"You're green…" Was all Yamcha managed to get out.  
"So I've noticed," the green guy looked down at Yamcha exasperated.  
"And you've got antennas…" Yamcha added.  
"Yeah…"   
"And pointy fangs…" Yamcha went on.  
"Comes naturally when you're a BLOODSUCKING ALIEN!!!" The green guy yelled out of no where making Yamcha throw his arms up in the air and scream like a little girl as he ran through a door which just happened to lead to the lunchroom.  
"Not cool Piccolo," Tien, a three-eyed senior came behind Piccolo and walked through the door Yamcha had run through. A midget floating mime boy flew after him.  
"I couldn't help it," Piccolo followed, "sophomores annoy me."  
"Hey, isn't that the new guy?" Gohan, a boy with dark eyes and black hair pointed behind him with his thumb.  
Goku looked up from his trey piled with food to see Yamcha, "yeah that's him alright!"  
"I can't believe he put the moves on Ms Haruna," Gohan laughed, "She's as old as they get!"  
"I'll say," Goku nodded.  
"That's not very nice you guys," Krillin berated them, but nobody was listening.  
"Hey! Yo! Yamcha!" Goku stood up and waved, "C'mere! Sit with us!"  
Yamcha hesitated then walked over to them with a food trey in his hand.  
"Don't just stand there just staring at us, sit down," Gohan said and Yamcha sat down. Just then everyone sitting at the table, including the silent Vegeta got a weird vibe.  
Could this be the ones I was looking for? Yamcha thought looking at them all suspiciously.  
He couldn't be the last Sailor… All the others thought.  
The garnet-haired Vegeta was the one to break the ice. He grabbed Yamcha by the collar with his gloved hand and said through clenched teeth, "Who are you?"  
Yamcha gulped then replied, "mah-my name is Yamcha s-s-sir."  
"An American I suppose," Vegeta went on, the whole lunchroom had gone silent expecting a fight.  
"Uh…uh huh," Yamcha nodded.  
"Figures," Vegeta let go and sat back down with a smirk, "Americans are always giving off freaky vibes."  
A few boys chuckled as they got back to their lunches making the room incredibly loud.  
'Is he the last one Vegeta?' Goku asked Vegeta telepathically as he smiled at Yamcha.  
'Hard to tell for sure,' Vegeta crossed his arms and began to meditate after having his share of food, 'he has a lot of power, that's for sure. Whether he's on our side or not though…'  
'Well figure it out!' Goku snapped right before asking Yamcha, "Are you going to finish that?"  
Yamcha shook his head quickly wanting to avoid any further problems and pushed the trey towards Goku.  
'Don't you get smart with me Goku!' Vegeta snapped gritting his teeth.  
'Too late.' Goku snickered telepathically.  
"You wanna piece of me Goku!" Vegeta stood up angrily and the cafeteria grew silent again.  
"No, but I would like a piece of that pie you leftover," Goku grinned at Vegeta and the whole lunchroom started laughing.  
Vegeta scowled at the ceiling as he pushed the plate to Goku.  
These people are weird, Yamcha thought taking at sip of milk as he stared at them all, I don't know if I should being hanging around with these type of freaks…  
  
After school, Yamcha met up with his fuzzy blue cat friend Pwar.  
"What are you doing HERE?" Pwar asked him flying beside him as he walked down the street.  
"Aunt H finally cracked I tell you," Yamcha replied and explained the whole story passing by a short pig in a green suit and a green hat with a red star.  
The pig turned around, first noticing Pwar, then Yamcha, it couldn't be…  
"Hey Oolong!" the pig's thoughts were shattered by the sound of Goku's voice.  
"Tell me Goku!" Oolong started quickly, turning to the four boys; Goku, Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta, he pointed behind him as he spoke, "who is that boy?"  
"What boy Oolong?" Krillin was the one to ask.  
"That…" Oolong turned around to see no one, "…one."  
"Me thinks you are losing it, Oolong," Gohan laughed.  
"But there was a boy, with your uniform and he had a flying cat!" Oolong followed the boys as they walked down the street.  
"Flying cats Oolong?" Krillin repeated, "Really now…"  
"I swear! The boy had long dark hair, dark eyes, and a scar across his cheek. He was kinda tall too," Oolong walked fast to keep up pace with the boys.  
"Oh you mean Yamcha," Goku smiled down at Oolong.  
"Yamcha…?" Oolong trailed.  
"Yeah, he's the new kid," Gohan said.  
"A pathetic loser with too much power if you ask me," Vegeta crossed his arms again.  
"Well no one asked you," Gohan replied.  
"Shut it Gohan before I pop you one."  
"Like you could," Gohan stuck out his tongue. Vegeta swung a fist, but missed and Gohan broke out laughing. The next time, however, Vegeta did not miss and socked Gohan right in the nose. It didn't start bleeding though Gohan was incredibly strong.  
"So you wanna fight Veggie-head," Gohan put up his fist, commenting more on Vegeta's carrot like hairstyle then to his name.  
"I told you not to call me that you insolent brat," Vegeta growled.  
"That's enough!" Oolong stopped them, "Now tell me Vegeta, what do you mean he has too much power?"  
"I mean I read his power rating and he has too much power for a normal human," Vegeta replied folding his arms behind his head.  
"Hmmm," Oolong pondered, "you guys, I think that's the last Sailor."  
"Huh?" They all stopped and looked at him.  
"We've finally found Sailor Venus again!" Goku exclaimed and then ran down the block where Yamcha had gone.  
"Where are you going Goku?" Krillin asked as the others watched Goku.  
"I'm going to find Yamcha!" Goku beamed at them; right before tripping over his own two feet and falling flat on his face.  
"Moron," Vegeta snorted before continuing on home.  
  
"You are going to fall and break you head one day if you don't stop doing that Yamcha," Pwar looked at Yamcha as he scaled a fence, walking on it as if he were a cat standing on two legs.  
"You worry too much Pwar," Yamcha replied acting as if he would fall just to scare his blue feline friend.  
"HEY YAMCHA!" Goku yelled halfway down the block.  
This startled Yamcha making him wobble and finally fall of the fence right on his face.  
"What'cha doin' on the floor Yamcha?" Goku looked down at him.  
"AHHHH!" Yamcha got up and held his face, "NOOOO!!! Pwar say it's ok! Say it's ok!"  
"It's fine Yamcha," Pwar replied.  
"Phew," Yamcha sighed with relief and turned to Goku, "oh, hey."  
Goku blinked then smiled, "Guess what!"  
"What?" Yamcha looked at him.  
"You're a Sailor!" Goku exclaimed.  
Yamcha blinked at Goku and then replied, "riiiiight…."  
"No serious, you're one of us!" Goku persisted.  
"Look," Yamcha said, "I might be going to your school now, but I refuse to turn queer."  
Goku shook his head laughing, "No, no, no, you're a Sailor Scout!"  
"Yeah that makes it sound better."  
Goku sighed and scratched the back of his head, "How can I explain this?"  
Meanwhile Pwar stared at the two boys with a bad case of deja vu.  
"Oh I know!" Goku poked Yamcha in the forehead real hard.  
"Owe!" Yamcha backed up as the sign of Venus glowed on his forehead, suddenly he transformed into an orange girl's sailor uniform, "WHAT THE….?!"  
"Yeah, that happens the first few times," Goku bent over looking at the skirt.  
"Well CHANGE ME BACK!" Yamcha shouted holding his hands in front of him for fear of the skirt flying up. He turned bright red when a cute girl passed him by, "THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"  
The girl just laughed and said, "Nice tiara."  
"Huh?" Yamcha reached up and took of a tiara with an orange stone in the middle. Then glared at Goku, "I'll KILL you!"  
"Now Yamcha, can't we just talk about this?" Goku backed up slightly as Yamcha glared at him with demon eyes.  
"NO!" Yamcha shouted and chased Goku down the street with a giant mallet.  
"AHHHHH!" Goku ran past the other guys flooding tears as Yamcha smashed the ground with the mallet.  
"You wanna make a fool of me in front of hot chicks!" Yamcha picked up the mallet and continued to chase Goku around in circles, "You wanna put me in a skirt! Then you must DIE!!!"  
"HELP!!!" Goku cried running as fast as he could.  
The others were rolling on the floor laughing by now. Whether it was because of Yamcha and his hairy legs in a girl's sailor uniform or because of Goku running around screaming like a girl, they couldn't help but laugh.  
"Okay," Krillin stepped up, "I think this has gone on long enough."  
"Awww," All the others sighed.  
Krillin got between Goku and Yamcha, stopping Yamcha and grabbing Goku by the collar.  
"Gag," Goku choked falling to the ground with swirls in his eyes.  
Krillin shook his head and looked at Yamcha, "so you are one of us."  
"What a freak in a skirt? Yeah, right now maybe, but once I get home I'm changing and you will never again find Aino Yamcha in a skirt." With that Yamcha stomped off, "C'mon Pwar."  
"Wouldn't you like to change back now?" Krillin called out.  
Yamcha stopped glaring at him, "Yes, but I can't just do that can I?"  
"Sure you can," Krillin nodded, "just picture yourself changed back."  
"Yeah like that would work," as he said those words Yamcha went back to his school uniform. He looked down at himself, "What the…ok…that's it…I've had enough of this magic crap…" he started jumping up and down, "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!"  
All the others stared with a drip, until Oolong approached Pwar, "Is that you Artemis?"  
Yamcha stopped and blinked at the two animals.  
"Luna!" Pwar exclaimed and hugged Oolong, "I…I remember now! I missed you so much!"  
"What's going on here!?!" Yamcha shouted.  
"Looks like you fools will be coming over to the temple again," Vegeta huffed.  
"Guess so," Goku beamed.  
"Don't look at me like that you cocky idiot," Vegeta scowled at Goku.  
"Like what…? Cocky idiot! You're one to talk Vegeta!" Goku retaliated.  
"You think you can take me Goku?"  
"Yeah!" Goku shouted, "When I'm done with you you're gonna find yourself in a hospital lookin' like a mummy."  
All the others stared exasperated with drip marks, except Vegeta who smirked and replied, "big talk for a guy who was just running around crying like a sissy."  
Goku opened his mouth to say something, but when nothing came out he turned his back on Vegeta and crossed his arms and pouts, "I'm going to be the bigger man Vegeta and leave this as it is."  
"Whatever," Vegeta snorted and started off to Cherry Temple, Goku sticking out his tongue as Vegeta kept his back turned, "I saw that Goku."  
Goku pulled in his tongue wide-eyed, "What…I uh…didn't do anything…"  
  
"Now where'd Gohan go?" Goku looked around as they all sat around in Vegeta's room at the Cherry Hill Temple.  
"Where is Gohan whenever you morons come over," Vegeta crossed his arms leaning against the rice paper wall. Goku crossed his arms and held his chin deep in thought, but all that came up were three little question marks. "Oh c'mon Goku! We go through this all the time!"  
More question marks popped up.  
Vegeta heaved a sigh and snapped, "His family's store! He's getting food from his family's store."  
"Oh that's right," Goku beamed.  
"I hate to interrupt, but what exactly am I doing hear?" Yamcha looked at them all.  
"I've got donuts!" Gohan ran in carrying a big bag.  
"Alright!" All the guys cheered and mobbed Gohan, all except Yamcha that is.  
"Well?" Yamcha persisted.  
"Are we telling him the story now?" Gohan sat down munching on donuts.  
Goku nodded stuffing five donuts in his mouth, swallowed them whole and nodded seriously, "yes."  
"So who's going to start?" Krillin looked around, when no one offered he sighed and looked at Yamcha, "It all started millions and millions of years ago…or something like that. Each planet was ruled by a princess--"  
"Wait a minute…" Yamcha cut in, "this couldn't have been millions and millions of years ago if their rulers on the planets, I mean. We've only just recently learned how to get to the planets past Pluto in the past century. It's impossible."  
"Look you," Gohan pointed a finger in Yamcha's face, "Krillin is the brains of this outfit. We're the mindless dummies."  
"Right," Yamcha nodded and Gohan sat down.  
"Apparently," Krillin cleared his throat, "there was a time period unknown to man that took place on different planets. Then there was a war and everything was destroyed. Only the moon's court was saved by Queen Serenity of the moon--"  
"Yeah, yeah, that's great, can we please get to the part about what this has to do with me?" Yamcha asked bored.  
"I'm getting there!" Krillin snapped, and then went on, "Those who escaped were reincarnated over and over again until they were relocated to their rightful bodies and names."  
"Wonderful," Yamcha commented sarcastically.  
Krillin ignored Yamcha's sarcasm and continued, "They then became the Sailor Scouts--"  
"Hold on a minute!" Yamcha cut in again making everyone sigh with all his interruptions, "That sounds like chick band or something!"  
"They were girls…" Krillin said.  
"WHA?!" Yamcha exclaimed and stood up, "oh no…I am NOT following in the foot steps of GIRLS!"  
"Will you let him finish!?" Vegeta flared.  
"Yessir," Yamcha sat back down.  
"ANYWAY," Krillin started yet again, "they fought and destroyed the evil forces that had killed their families in the past bringing peace throughout the universe. There were many scouts, but the most important ones were the Outer and Inner Scouts." Krillin motioned to all the others, "We are the descendants and reincarnations of the Inner Scouts, Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus."  
Yamcha blinked dumbfounded and then broke out in laughter falling to the ground. Goku started laughing too, even though he didn't know why.  
Yamcha laughed so hard tears welled in his eyes and slowly got up, "sure, whatever man."  
"Where are you going?" Krillin asked.  
"Home, I've had enough comedy for one day, you guys are just too funny," Yamcha looked back at them as he opened the rice paper door and walked right into a blue-haired girl.  
The girl quickly grabbed a broom lying on the floor and pretended to be sweeping, "Watch where you're going buster!"  
"Oh sorry," Yamcha looked down at her, he could tell by her uniform that she worked at the temple.  
"Bulma!" Vegeta snapped and the girl looked up at him slowly, "You were listening in on our conversations again weren't you?!"  
"Ummm…uh…" Bulma stammered then glowered at him, "well what if I was? What are YOU going to do about it?"  
Vegeta stuck his head out of the door and yelled, "GRANDMA!! BULMA ISN'T WORKING!!"  
Bulma's face went white as her eyes grew wide. A little old woman with a big broom charged at her, "WHAT AM I FEEDING YOU FOR IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WORK!!"  
"I'm sorry!" Bulma began to run flooding tears as she got smacked by the broom, "It won't happen again! It won't!"  
Vegeta snickers as he pulls his head back in his room.  
Yamcha tilts his head watching Bulma run for her life, "Hey, she'd be a babe if it weren't for that big ugly uniform."  
Vegeta quickly stopped laughing and glared at Yamcha from the corner of his eye.  
"Hmm, Yamcha why did you come to our school," Gohan asked.  
"Chased to many girls I guess," Yamcha crossed his arms and leaned against the door his back still towards them as he continued to watch Bulma run for dear life.  
"Well," Gohan smirked at the rest of them, "he sure does act like Venus."  
Yamcha glowered at them, "Do you people really expect me to believe this bull?"  
"But it is the truth Yamcha!" Pwar flew up to him.  
"No Pwar!" Yamcha shook his fuzzy friend making swirls come up in her eyes, "Don't let them brainwash you!"  
"But it's the truth," Pwar fell to the ground swirls still in her eyes.  
He leaves me no choice, Oolong thought then snickered, "Alright, alright! The jigs up you guys! He ain't fallin' for it." Yamcha looked at the little pig right before he said, "YOU'RE ON SAILOR CAM!"  
"Huh?" Yamcha looked at Oolong confused.  
"You know, that show on TV where a cast tries to convince some unsuspecting loser into thinking he was a girl in his past life," Gohan nudged Yamcha.  
"Oh…hey!" Yamcha looked at Gohan.  
"I've got my camera right here," Oolong pointed to the red star on his hat, "why don't you come over and wave to our live audience."  
"I knew it was a scam," Yamcha kneeled in front of Oolong and looked into the red star on his hat. He was going to say more, but his eyes went completely blank.  
"Oolong!" Pwar exclaimed, "What did you do?!"  
"Don't worry," Goku patted Pwar on the back, "he's just giving Yamcha his memory back, he had to do this to all of us."  
Fifteen minutes passed and Yamcha fell back taking in deep breaths.  
"So what'cha think?" Gohan looked down at Yamcha as the rest surrounded him.  
Yamcha stared blankly at the ceiling as he laid on the floor, "Well…I was a babe…"  
All the guys laughed and helped Yamcha up.  
"I don't understand though," Yamcha looked at Oolong and then at the rest, "why are you guys going through all the trouble to reunite us?"  
They all looked down and Yamcha tilted his head in confusion.  
"It's getting harder and harder to maintain peace you see," Gohan stated not looking at Yamcha, but at the ground deep in thought, "crime has started up again, and so many things that shouldn't be happening are happening."  
"When the scouts destroyed Chaos that was supposed to be it, Chaos was the control of all evil and wrong doing in the universe, but…" Krillin faulted, "now this is happening."  
"So a few robberies and whatever, so what?"  
"Its more than a few robberies," Vegeta put in, "more and more evil energy is being reborn within others. It's getting harder to tell friend from foe. We fear that once this energy reaches a peek even worse things are going to happen."  
"There's only one explanation and that's Chaos is back," Goku said.  
"This is ridiculous," Yamcha crossed his arms.  
"Is it?" Krillin cocked and eyebrow "Is it really?"  
Yamcha glared at Krillin, "don't get wise with me."  
Suddenly, everyone heard a tearing sound and saw Vegeta fall through the rice paper wall.  
"How many times do I have to tell you," the little old woman with the big broom looked down at Vegeta, "DON'T LEAN ON THE WALLS!!"  
"Sorry!" Vegeta ran away holding his head as the little old lady chased after and swatted him, "Grandma! Grandma I'm sorry!"  
All the guys laughed as they watched Vegeta run away from his 4 foot grandma. 


End file.
